A Piedi
by DaunLumud
Summary: Cerita pendek dan ringan milik mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta /kibul/ hidup sehari-hari yang tak pernah lepas dari tawa dimulai dari orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Melayucest. Hints: PhilIndo. Enjoy
1. Smile, Dear

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: T

Warning: BL, Ga-je, Amatir Author.

OOC: Male!Indonesia, Male!Malaysia, Male!Batavia, Male!Thailand, Male!Laos, Male!Myanmar, Fem!Singapore.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Kishimoto *plak*. Hidekaz Himaruya.

A Piedi

Anak itu, anak lelaki yang hidup dengan memangkul nama sebuah Negara di pundaknya. Menjalani hidup yang tak seperti anak seusianya. Tak selayaknya. Dia harus menghadapi banyak perang dan melindungi penduduk yang bernaung di bawah nama negaranya—tanpa boleh pandang bulu. Semua orang menyayanginya dan memandangnya dnegan penuh hormat dan rasa kagum. Semua kaum hawa ingin memiliki keturunan sepertinya. Ia adalah personifikasi dari Negara merah putih, Indonesia.

Hidupnya bukanlah seperti apa yang angin bawa dari telinga ke telinga. Bukan seperti apa yang tersuratkan. Ada alasan, selalu ada alasan dalam semua hal. Alasan kuat ia terpilih menjadi personifikasi Negara adalah, ia anak sebatang kara. Ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat hendak menemani sang bunda melahirkan. Dan ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Ini merupakan rahasia Negara yang hanya diketahui oleh petinggi Negara dengan janji sakral. Yang melarang untuk memperbolehkan satu angin pun untuk meniupnya.

Orang yang melanggar janji harus kehilangan nyawanya. Begitulah hukum alam. Memang terdengar kejam. Namun pertaruhan reputasi sang laki-laki Negara itu lebih harus didahului.

Menjadi anak yang mewakili Negara tidak menjadikan dirinya sempurna. Lagi-lagi angin salah meniup kabar. Laki-laki itu tetap bersekolah. Bersosialisasi. Bernafas dan makan makanan negaranya yang dari Sabang sampai Merauke itu enak. Tapi ia tak boleh melewati batas-batasan yang ada. Ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus bagi anak yang bernasib sama sepertinya, Hetalia Gakuen. Ia tak boleh bermain selain dengan para mentri dan segunung kertas pekerjaan yang tak pernah bosan-bosannya datang. Ia dipenjarakan oleh waktu.

Ia bukan murid terpintar di kelasnya. Ia hanya anak biasa. Sering tertidur di kelas, bengong, ngupil, menguap, ngom…

"Woi! Kok narasinya jadi ngejelekin gua gini?"

Eh, ya, maaf. Anak lekai itu bernama Nusa Pratama Putra. Sang lelaki garuda (kacangnya kacang). Rambut hitamnya yang menutupi dahi dan tak melebihi standar 'anak rapih nan soleh' ala Indonesia. Tingginya yang rata-rata begitu sempurna dnegan kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang. Lebih putih sedikit dari Spain. Tata bicaranya yang halus…

"Ah! Bacod nih narator! Gua sumpel pake kaos kaki yang belom gua ganti dari seminggu lalu juga, nih!"

…begitu sopan. Ia juga dikenal cinta damai…

"Ngajak ribut, ya, lu? Gua duluan yang nyentuh itu pisang coklat! Malooon!"

…kata-kata yang ia lantunkan tak pernah kasar…

"Malooon! An*piiip* lu! Bang*piiip*! Balikin piscok gua!"

…sangat tradisional. Sikapnya juga sangat sopan…

"Indonesia! Coba kamu jawab soal ini!"

"_Costbarer"_

Sebuah kapur melayang tepat ke dahinya dalam radius 80 km/jam.

"Dari mana jawaban itu?"

Indonesia mengelus dahinya. "Maaf, pak, tadi inyong lagi nyoba gugel translet"

…sangat sopan. Nilai studinya pun memuaskan…

"Amboi! Gua dapet 10!"

Singapore menoleh. "Tapi nilai tertinggi 100, kak."

…memuaskan. Tidak ada yang berkata bagus. Dia anak yang rajin berolahraga…

"Kenapa kamu nggak olahraga, Indonesia?"

Ia memegangi perutnya. "Maaf, pak, nyeri haid-ku tadi parah sekali"

"Be, begitu? Maafkan ba… JANGAN BERCANDA! MANA ADA LAKI-LAKI HAID?"

Dan detik berikutnya, Nusa bermain adegan indihe bersama sang guru berkeliling lapangan sekolah. Benar-benar rajin.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, banyak anak yang diam-diam terpikat olehnya…

"Hei lihat. Itu anak dari Indonesia."

"Tampannya."

"Ih, coba dia hombreng, ya, bok. Euh, pengen eike raep rasanya."

Hawa dingin pun terasa dari belakang Indonesia dengan kehadiran para kucing garong. Tentu saja Indonesia tidak membalas…

"Tokoh Beast mirip sama kamu, deh, Malay." Gumam Nusa.

"Berarti nanti kamu jadi Bella-nya, dong." Goda Malaysia.

"Kalau gua, pasti bakal ninggalin lu dan nggak balik ke istana lagi." Celetuknya. "Mau pinjem?" ia menawarkan.

"Kalo akhirnya gitu, nggak ah," gumam Malaysia. "Lagian sekarang kan sedang pelajaran."

" Justru lebih seru karena sedang pelajaran!" cetus Myanmar.

"Setuju!" seru Indonesia.

"Gitu?" tanya Malaysia, mulai antusias dengan muka mesumnya.

Sang guru yang sejak tadi menunggu mereka sadar, bergetar amarah.

…sang pheromon sedang belajar dengan serius.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan Nusa."

Anggukan.

"Salah satu kakak kelas anda sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Terima kasih."

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Meja makan yang megah dan panjang pun menyambutnya. Ada seorang pria di tengah-tengah meja makan megah itu.

"Selamat siang," sapanya dengan sopan.

"Satemu enak sekali," pujinya. "Da."

…ya, tamunya memang penting. Indonesia ditugaskan bertukar ilmu tentang dukun dengan Russia.

.

.

.

"Aduh," Indonesia merintih. "Sa-sakit, Malay."

"Ayo dong, Indon. Gua juga gerak, tau."

"Tapi ini udah kebanyakan. Udah nggak bisa ditampung lagi," rintihnya. "Gua… gua udah nggak tahan lagi!"

"Bentar lagi juga selesai." Malaysia bergerak.

"A! aduh!" air mata keluar dari mata Indonesia. "Malon… pelan sedikit!"

"Ma-maaf, Indon. Tadi kelepasan."

"Gua udah nggak tahan!" raung Indonesia. "Lu ulek aja itu cabe sendirian! Udah banyak tahu! Terus jangan numpah-numpahin garam! Mahal! Mata gua sakit nih!" raungnya.

"I-iya."

…Indonesia sedang bermain masak-masakkan dengan adiknya.

.

.

.

Indonesia adalah pekerja keras. Apalagi dalam hal belajar…

"Aduh, kepala gua udah pusing! Materi ujiannya kebanyakan!"

"Sabar ya, Thailand," Singapore menghiburnya.

"Ini materi apa lagi? Kita kan kelas Asing Tenggara. Buat apa belajar sejarah hidup Ratu Elizabet?"

"Dikira kita nge-fans," gumam Malaysia sambil terus menulis.

"Astaga. Indonesia masih kuat belajar."

"Kuat banget," gumam Singapore.

"Kompak, ya, sama Malay. Tumben," gumam Myanmar.

"Indon, gua udah nyatet sampai halaman ini. Sisanya lu," ujar Malaysia.

"Sip."

"Oh, gua kira belajar. Ternyata bikin _back-up_ buat jawaban ujian," gumam Singapore.

"Yah, yang penting kompak, lah," ucap Laos.

…anak yang sangat rajin.

.

.

.

Ini merupakan salah satu pembicaraan intim antara Malaysia dan Indonesia…

"Malon, kalau nanti gua udah nggak ada, jaga adik-adik, ya?"

Malaysia tidak langsung menjawab. "Kapan meninggalnya?"

Hening yang cukup panjang. "Kamu ini."

"Oi, kapan?"

"Soalnya, kadang kita nggak tahu apa bakal ada hari esok atau nggak."

…intim.

.

.

.

Indonesia sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan ketika Laos menghampirinya.

"Oi."

"Hn."

"Tumben di perpustakaan. Kenapa? Lagi berantem sama Malay?"

Hening sejenak. "Malaysia itu… selalu bawa dompet berwarna kuning. Di bilang itu adalah lambang kebahagiaan. Sampai berendam pun dompet itu selalu di bawa…" hening sejenak. "Huh. Apa itu yang namanya kebahagiaan?"

Laos dengan muka pucat antara mau tertawa dan panik karena tiba-tiba ditanya, hanya bisa menyimpulkan, "ngingau?"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sealand. Semuanya meratakan dengan suka cita…

"Selamat, ya, Sealand," ucapan dari para Nation.

"Ini hadiah kamu," ucap Indonesia. Ia menyodorkan kadonya yang lumayan besar.

Sealand membukanya dan keningnya berkerut. "Hi-lo?"

"Tumbuh tuh ke atas, bukan ke bawah," senandung Indonesia.

"YOU GITT!" seru Sealand sembari membanting kado dari Indonesia.

…semuanya senang.

.

.

.

"Indon, udah berapa lama kita pacaran?" adalah pertanyaan yang diajukan Malaysia pada Indonesia saat perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Berbulan-bulan."

"Sudah dua tahun!"

"Dua tahun terdiri dari berbulan-bulan."

Malaysia tak bisa membalas ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Hn?"

"Bahwa kau sudah sekali bercerai…"

"Aku sudah…"

"Dua kali menikah."

Indonesia seketika bungkam. Ia hanya menatap Malaysia dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia tidak berusaha mengelak.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Netherland? Dan Batavia?" tuntut Malaysia.

Indonesia memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka berdiam diri. Hingga mereka samapi di depan gerbang sekolah. "…Karena mereka sudah tidak ada. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diceritakan. Cerita selesai," suara Indonesia sedikit goyah di akhir.

Malaysia tak membantah atau mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia terbungkam dengan wajah terluka Indonesia untuk pertama kalinya. Cerita yang dia sembunyikan tentang suami dan anaknya. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Australia padanya,

_"mereka melihat penembak jitu dan mengenalinya. Sang penembak mengejar mereka…kejadian itu terjadi ketika Indonesia sedang bertugas ke Jepang." _

Sungguh ironis. Sikap ceria yang selama ini Indonesia tunjukkan, kenapa ia tak menyadari? Bahwa itu hanya benteng pertahanan diri. Untuk melindungi diri dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Indonesia hanya tak ingin terluka lagi dan ia berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Hubungan Indonesia dan Malaysia itu rukun sesuai dengan kartun Tom and Jerry. Masalah kecil bukanlah tantangan…

"Bang*piiip* kau Malon!"

"Kurang ajar! Kau yang duluan nyenggol aku tahu, Indon!"

…sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Aku tahu, Indon. Kau marah karena perutmu lapar, kan?"

"Bukan!"

"Udah, nggak usah dibahas lagi. Nih, ada tahu bulat spesial lho!"

" 'kan sudah kubilang bukan!" hening sejenak. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku mau dong."

Lihat?

.

.

.

Indonesia adalah anak yang suka bertualang. Ia rela menyenangkan para pegawainya dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Membuat mereka harus kerja lembur tanpa bayaran lebih. Karena uang lemburnya dipakai untuk jalan-jalan, tentu saja.

"Ini dimana, Lon?"

"Nggak tahu," jawaban itu mendapat _death glare_ dari kekasihnya. "Keluarga gua baru pindah dan gua baru ke dua kalinya ke sini."

"Telepon dong!"

"Nggak ada sinyal," Malaysia mengayun-ayunkan ponselnya.

Indonesia memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Ah, ada sinyal. Halo? Ya, memang Einstein lebih cakep dari Hitler. Ya. Ya. Oh, bener bener. Ayah betul. Ya? Oh, iya. Bye."

"Apa katanya?"

"Hitler cakep."

"Arah ke rumahmu?"

"Hah?"

…bersama Malaysia, perjalan terasa takkan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Indonesia adalah sosok kakak yang dapat diandalkan. Diam-diam Malaysia pun mengakui. Ia-lah orang penengah jika terjadi masalah…

"Ayo ngaku gay*piip*! Lu udah mencuri duit!"

"Kalau sudah menemukan bukti yang cukup, silahkan telepon pengacara saya."

"Kak, boleh aku tonjok dia?" tanya Singapore pada Indonesia.

"Jangan."

"Kami menemukan bukti dalam bentuk kode yang ternyata adalah cek sebesar US $.1000 atas nama gay*piip*," ujar Laos.

"Dasar tamak!" cemooh Singapore.

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Boleh kutonjok dia kak?" tanya Singapore lagi.

"Jangan."

"Hei, wig dora! Tomingse! Jangan mengelak lagi kau!" seru Malaysia.

"Untuk orang seperti Kolonel Daniel, ia tidak akan bisa membuat kode layaknya seorang teknisi ekspert, sepertimu," ujar Myanmar.

"Ia meminta bantuanku. Lalu ia membayarku."

"Singapore," gumam Indonesia sambil memiringkan badannya, memberi jalan bagi Singapore yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, sang koruptor sudah jatuh tergeletak di lantai dengan hidung berdarah akibar pukulan dari Singapore.

"Bawa dia ke pengadilan," gumam Indonesia pada anak buahnya.

…satu kasus, selesai.

.

.

.

"As-ta-ga," Malaysia tersenyum jahil ketika menemukan satu bungkus kaset kosong di samping pemutar musik. "Selalu mengejutkanku. Kaset? Kemana Indonesia yang suka dengan teknologi?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Mereka sedang berada di ruangan keluarga, berdua. Malaysia menekan tombol "play" pada pemutar musik. Alunan musik mulai memenuhi ruangan. Suara biola yang memainkan lagu Indonesia Raya begitu indah. Malaysia mulai menutup kedua matanya—menikmati musik yang mengalun dengan lembut.

Musik selesai.

"Hai, Ayah Indo," Suara bocah kecil terputar dari kaset. "Bagaimana permainanku? Aku akan mahir memainkan biola saat kau sudah pulang nanti!"

"Hai, Putra," suara pria yang terdengar begitu lembut.

"Ayah Indo, cepatlah pulang. Aku dan ayah Nether akan menanti di rumah!" serunya.

"Cepatlah pulang, Putra."

Adalah akhir dari isi kaset tersebut. _Netherland dan Batavia,_ pikir Malaysia. Malaysia tak berbicara. Ia tak sanggup. Seolah sudah membuka kotak terlarang, ia merasa bersalah. Indonesia yang duduk di sofa, hanya terdiam. Ia menatap ke arah perapian. Wajahnya tak mengatakan apapun namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

Malaysia menyadari, ada lubang dalam diri Indonesia yang takkan bisa diisi dengan siapapun. Bahkan dirinya.

_**fin**_


	2. My side, not my heart

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya **

** Warning: my own style of character. Gaje dan labil. Enjoy ^^**

**A PIEDI **

"Hai," Sapa seorang pemuda asing dengan ramah.

"… Halo," balasnya dengan sopan.

"Sendirian?"

"(tidak, aku sedang duduk bersama sejuta orang, bodoh) ... ya."

Lelaki asing itu duduk di sampingnya. "… Aku sering melihatmu di sini.:

"(aku tidak) .. Oh."

"Kau Indonesia, bukan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan sopan.

"… Ya," ia terkejut. "Dari mana kau—"

"Feelingku kuat," selanya sembari tersenyum jail.

"Ah, (apa feelingmu bisa membaca isi kepalaku? Bodoh bodoh bodoh, gombalanmu sungguh bodoh, ayo bacalah) begitu rupanya," ia tersenyum miris.

"Di sini memang nyaman."

"Ya," jawabnya ringan. Ia memejamkan matanya dalam satu detik yang panjang. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati tatapan dari lelaki asing di sampingnya. Wajahnya merona dan ia menundukan kepala. _Apa ini? Kenapa sikapku seperti seorang gadis? Lakukan sesuatu! Lakukan sesuatu. _"Jadi," ia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap laki-laki asing itu. "aku mencoba untuk bersikap sopan, kau tahu namaku dan aku belum," ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu," ucap laki-laki asing itu—terkejut.

Ia menggeleng.

Laki-laki asing itu menyambut tangannya. "Netherland."

.

.

.

"Abang, nanti pulang dari Sidoarjo bawain oleh-oleh ya," pinta Singapore pada Indonesia.

"Iya, cepet sebutin. Pulsa nih pulsa."

"… Medit."

"Apa?"

"Eh? Nggak."

"Nggak jadi nitip? Yaudah dad—"

"Bukan! Nitip oleh-oleh yang bagus dan kalo bisa mahal dan jangan sampe pasaran, ya bang." (baca dengan cepat/tanpa spasi)

"… napas, dek, napas."

"Katanya suruh cepet. Serba salah."

"… iya deh, he-eh, iya."

"Singapore," Malaysia menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Apa bang?"

"Maruk lu dek."

Singapore terdiam. Dalam 1/7 detik, telepon pun sudah berada di tangan Malaysia.

"Ndon, gua nitip Lumpur lap Indonya sebotol, tanda tangan korbannya, obat-obatannya boleh, selimut deh sekalian, di rumah udah pada bolong. Sama—"

"Sadar diri aja yang bang," gumam Singapore dengan kesal.

… Malaysia adalah contoh kakak teladan.

.

.

.

Malay dan Indo sedang duduk berdua ketika tiba-tiba Laos datang..

"Oi," seru Laos.

"Hai," seru Malaysia.

"Hn," balas Indonesia.

"Ada yang tau kenapa Myanmar jadi cuek?"

Malaysia dan Indonesia yang sudah mendengar semuanya dari Myanmar terdiam.

"Halo?"

"Dia males sama l—"

Indonesia tak cukup cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setidaknya tidak secepat sikut Malaysia yang mengenai perutnya dan membuatnya bungkam.

"Lagi PMS kali," dusta Malaysia.

Laos dan Indonesia terdiam.

"Mungkin," gumam Laos. "Makasih ya, Malaysia, mau ke WC dulu. Kebelet," ujar Laos sembari pergi meninggalkan Indonesia yang masih kesakitan dan Malaysia yang menatap Indonesia dengan kesal.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Indonesia.

"Ngasal," ujar Malaysia dengan ringan. Membuat Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya. "diemin aja, Ndon. Bentar lagi si Laos juga diputusin Myanmar. Keliatan kok, sumpeh deh. Ane zuzur."

"… jahat banget ya kamu, Lon."

Malaysia menghela nafas panjang. "Ndon, mestinya kamu harus pinter bo'ong," ujar Malaysia.

"Bisa kok!" sergah Indonesia.

"… coba."

"Aku punya Pegasus."

Malaysia mengerutkan kening. "(itu bodoh dan sangat kekanak-kanakan, Ndon) Warnanya apa? Bulunya halus? Berina atau jantan?"

"… Oke," gumam Indonesia—membuat Malaysia semangat. "Tadi itu bo'ong."

"Ck! Ndon! Kau harus bisa mempertahankan kebohongan yang sudah kau buat!"

"Tapi kan dosa, Lon."

"… bego ah. Gini nih, Ndon, aku mau cerita sesuatu sama kau. Tapi sebenernya ayah dan ibu melarangku untuk bercerita padamu." Malaysia menunduk. "Aku punya Harimau."

"Hah?"

"Namanya Kuala. Bulunya jingga keemasan. Tapi.. karena ia minum dan makan sampah di kali, bulunya jadi berwarna kelabu," Malaysia terdiam cukup lama. "Nah! Gitu Ndon," serunya sambil menoleh ke Indonesia.

Indonesia terisak. "Terus Kuala gimana keadaannya?"

Semua kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. "… Cuma bercanda."

Indonesia tersenyum. "Syukur deh Kuala baik-baik aja."

Malaysia tak bisa membalas ucapan Indonesia. Ia merasa telah membodohi orang bodoh, namun pada kenyataannya, ialah orang bodoh itu. Ironis.

.

.

.

Indonesia, tidak seperti Malaysia, adalah anak yang paling tidak senang berbohong. Ia senang mengatakan hal yang jujur pada semua orang..

"Halo, Indonesia-chan," sapa Russia. "da."

"Hai hidung," balas Indonesia.

Dalam sekejap, aura gelap mengelilingi ruangan.

"Barusan kau memanggilku apa, da?"

"Hidung. Karena hidungmu yang sangat uhuktidakuhuk santai."

Ada alasan ditiap kejadian dalam hidup. Dan barusan adalah alasan mengapa Indonesia sulir menjadi Negara sukses, guna-guna orang yang mendendam akan 'kejujurannya'. Anak yang baik.

.

.

.

Indonesia adalah anak baik. Ia benci membicarakan orang dari belakang..

"Apaan sih itu guru? Ngasih tugas nggak kira-kira. Dikira ane jenius apa?"

"Sttt, Ndo, gurunya ada di belakang kita," ujar Brunei.

… sangat membenci hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Salah satu prinsip Indonesia adalah; cintai produk dalam negeri. Dan sebagai anak baik, ia selalu menjadi panutan..

"Indo, tolong ambilkan penghapus di bawah," pinta Laos.

"Sip," ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Tak lama, tawa Laos, Malaysia dan Myanmar meledak. Indo segera berbalik badan. Mereka pun serentak terdiam.

"Apaan?" tanya Indonesia.

"Nggak," dusta Malay.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Indonesia sedang membuka Twuatter, ia menerima mention dari Malaysia bertuliskan:

_Kolor IndoSeme warna merah, seksi. Gambar cepot pula. Kiw~ _

… sejak itu, Indonesia mulai gila import barang dari luar negeri.

.

.

.

Sebagai personifikasi Negara yang kaya akan budaya, Indonesia tentunya harus mahir menyanyi..

"Siapa nih yang mau nyanyi?"

"Nggak ah."

"Cemen nih Thailand, lagi di karaoke juga," sindir Laos.

"Indo aja."

"Ndo?"

"Okeh! Lagu.. Bengawan Solo deh."

Musik pun mulai mengalun. Beberapa orang sudah mulai menutup matanya dengan dendangan lagu yang begitu indah dan lembut.

"Pak, sepertinya ada duyung melahirkan di ruang karaoke kita."

"Bukan, suara kucing kejepit kok."

"Ah, semoga cepet selesai, ya, pak."

"Iya, udah kerja sana. Kamu ini."

… suaranya memukau semua orang.

.

.

.

Indonesia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa menang. Ia akan erusaha sekuat tenaga di jalan yang benar..

"Lon, dengerin gua nyanyi ya."

"Tega banget sih, Ndon," ucap Malaysia dengan nada terkejut.

"… apa?"

"Masih terlalu muda, Ndon. Kenapa kau tega membunuhku?"

"Apaan sih?" desak Indo yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Malaysia.

Malaysia _sweat drop _ dengan reaksi kekasihnya. Ia bagai bicara dengan orang dungu. Lawakkannya memang terlalu jenius. "Dengerin kau nyanyi itu sama saja bunuh diri, Ndon," ujar Malaysia—menjelaskan dengan wajah _innocent_.

Sebuah sepatu mencium wajah Malaysia dan membuatnya terbang di satu detik yang panjang.

"Dengerin ya, M-alay-sia," pinta Indonesia dengan nada yang menggoda (translate: mengancam).

"I-iya."

"Suaraku bagus kok," ujar Indonesia.

'Bagus bapakmu botak,' piker Malaysia dalam hati. Malaysia hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum.. merendahkan.

"Dengerin."

Malaysia memasang sumpelan kuping. "Silahkan."

"Don't setoop~ Belimbiing~"

"Ndon," panggil Malaysia.

"Uo uooo~"

"NDON!"

Hening.

"Di mana kau meletakan _tape_nya?" tuntut Malaysia.

"(keringat dingin).. Apa?"

"Kau cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa suara di _tape_ itu adalah suara perempuan."

… tidak semua jalan yang dapat dipikirkan oleh orang pada normalnya. Ia bekerja keras.

.

.

.

Sebagai Negara dengan idealisme yang berbeda dan mandiri serta sok asik, Indonesia tumbuh menjadi penengah bagi orang sekelilingnya. Cukup bijak untuk memberikan opini yang benar dan membuat semua bagian dari pertentang pendapat membuat satu suara yang adil dan benar..

"AUSTRALIA!"

"JEPANG!"

"APAAN SIH INI CAPSLOCKNYA NGGAK SANTAI AMAT?"

Hening.

"Ini, abang Malay nggak mau ngalah," Singapore mengadu.

"Ngadu, deh, ngadu," sindir Malaysia.

"Tuhkan, baaang," rengek Singapore pada Indonesia.

"Lon, nggak elit banget sih. Jangan suka ngerjain anak kecil dong," ujar Indonesia dengan tegas. "Lagi nggak ada permen sama balon nih."

Singapore menyikut kakaknya yang bijak.

"Inget kata pepatah, Singapore, yang muda harus ngalah sama yang tua," ujar Malaysia dengan wajah yang "sok" serius.

"… Lon, jarak umur kita nggak beda jauh," ujar Indonesia yang keberatan ikut terbawa panggilan tua. "Ada juga yang muda harus mau dibabuin sama yang tua."

"Abang 'pinter' banget, sumpah. Ada juga yang tua ngalah sama yang muda."

"Makasih, Singapore," Indonesia tersipu.

"Itu sarkasme, Ndon," ujar Malaysia.

Hening.

"Terus tadi kenapa berantem? Capslocknya jebol?" Indonesia mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Australia sama Jepang kan lagi sakit, aku ngusulin ke tempat Australia dulu baru ke Jep—"

"Jepang aja. Nggak usah pake acara jenguk-jenguk si sedeng itu," sergah Malaysia.

"Apaan sih bang!" bentak Singapore.

"Ngapain ngunjungin orang yang udah bikin abang kamu keliatan kayak orang bego?" tuntut Malaysia.

"Emang bego kok," gumam Singapore.

"Makanya itu!" sergah Malaysia.

"WEEEYYYY!" seru Indonesia.

"Emang bener kok, Ndon," ucap Malaysia—membuat Indonesia menatapnya dengan garang (aw, kucing garong)

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan gitu, Lon. Kejahatan jangan dibalas dengan kejahatan."

"Eaea abang sok suci. Ngapaling dari buku apa, bang?" goda Singapore.

"… kamu ini. Pokoknya nggak boleh gitu."

Singapore dan Malaysia pun diam. Semua ucapan Indonesia membuat mereka berpikir dua kali atas sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

"Jadinya kemana dulu, bang?" tanya Singapore.

Hening.

"Bali!" seru Indonesia.

Kembali hening.

"Diulang ya, bang. Jepang sama Australia lagi—"

"Sakit. Iya, tau kok. Males ah. Kalo mereka mati baru kirim BBM aja ye," ujar Indonesia dengan santai. Detik berikutnya tinju dari Singapore dan Malaysia melayang dan mengenai tepat ke wajah Indonesia.

… Penengah yang baik dikutip dari sebuah buku (?)

.

.

.

Myanmar itu orangnya agak nggak gaul. Dia suka mengheboh-hebohkan berita yang bisa dibilang udah basi. Makanya tanpa sepengetahuannya (Malaysia sudah mencoba frontal dan dia masih nggak sadar) orang-orang pun mulai memanggilnya 'linglung'. Singkat, tajam dan nggak repot. Kebuntuan Myanmar akan informasi pun semakin menjadi ketika ia memergoki Indonesia dan Australia sedang bersama.

"Cieeeee. Bajunya kembaran," soraknya.

Indonesia dan Australia bertukar pandang.

"Ndon, sudah pisah rupanya kau dengan si Ip*n itu."

Australia dan Indonesia tertawa renyah.

"Kiw~" goda Myanmar.n

"Myanmar, jelas kita pake baju yang sama, wong ini seragam. Kamu juga sama kan," ujar Indonesia.

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja."

Myanmar langsung berbalik dan lari dari ruangan itu—tidak ada bukti ia pernah kembali.

.

.

.

Indonesia mencoba untuk tampil 'lebih baik' di depan Negara-negara lain. Dia sudah bekerja sekeras mungkin. Entah salah siapa, tapi masih banyak tikus berkeliaran memakan makanan di rumahnya, keran bocor dimana-mana, Lumpur lap Indo yang dari namanya saja sudah begitu frontal dan membuat rumah Indonesia semakin 'indah' saja dengan lumpur di sana sini. Awalnya Indonesia tidak peduli, namun berkat ucapan Malaysia minggu lalu..

"Hoi Indo, keren juga kau mulai bagi-bagi elpiji," puji Vietnam.

"Hahaha biasa saja."

"Malaysia melirik dengan sinis.

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia.

"Biarpun sudah begitu, kau masih dayak."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Vietnam.

"Buktinya mereka menggunakannya untuk menggantikan kembang api. Meledakkannya di sana sini."

"Itu kreatif namanya," dusta Indonesia.

… ia mulai menghentikan ke dayak annya.

.

.

.

Sebagai Negara yang paling banyak memiliki jenis budaya, Indonesia harus bisa menguasai semua budaya yang ada dan membuktikan tidak ada batasan dalam berbahasa..

_Text Message From: Yogya _

_Piye kabare, mas Nusa? _

_ Text Message To: Yogya _

_Apik apik wae. Macam mana pula kau tak kasih kabar? Kemane aje lu? Beta hendak mampir tapi mamak suruh beta ambil air untuk rebus adik. Kapan-kapan kita bermain bersama-sama kembali ya teman. Hatur nuhun atuh abdi teh. _

_ Text Message From: Yogya _

_Anu.. piye kabare, Mas Nusa? _

… Tak ada batasan dalam berbahasa.

.

.

.

Pepatah bilang, penampilan mencerminkan kepribadian..

"Abaaaaaaaaaaang. Abang Indoooooo. Aba—" mulut Singapore dibekap oleh bantal.

"Nggak usah teriak-teriak! Jarak kita nggak ada 5 senti. Dayak amat sih," ketus Indonesia.

"Kan biar kayak abang," sungguh mudah Singapore menjawabnya dan tanpa disadari, kata-katanya menusuk harga diri Indonesia.

"… Ngapain pagi-pagi buta udah kesini? Mau gantiin ayam berkokok?" tuntut Indonesia.

"Buta dari mana? Udah jam 9, bang. Ayam aja udah pada capek teriak-teriak bangunin abang, tapi abangnya malah pules ngiler, ngimpiin cewek bohay berbulu dada," sindir Singapore.

"Biarin."

"Rejekinya dipatok ayam lho bang," tegur Singapore.

"Rela abang, rela kok. Ntar juga itu ayam abang goring. Biar montoks," ujar Indonesia sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum.

Singapore tak bisa membalasnya. Kadang ia berharap Indonesia bisa pintar, namun Tuhan hanya memberkatinya dalam bidang melantur—maksudnya bicara.

"Kok diem? Mau ngapain sih? Minta anterin? Sama Malon aja, tariff anternya nggak bakal sanggup."

"Motor butut aja bangga amat. Nggak," balas Singapore.

"Motor kesayangan," bela Indonesia. "Terus mau ngapain?"

"Masakin sarapan, bang," pinta Singapore dengan nada memerintah.

Terdengar suara 'ck' pelan dari mulut Indonesia.

"Ayolah baaang. Pengen Ketoprak. Ya bang, ya? Abang kan baik, cake—"

"Halah. Ngomong kalo ada maunya doang," sela Indonesia. "Mager."

Singapore kesal dengan sikap Indonesia. "Abang kapan nggak mager sih? Itu kuku udah kayak nenek lampir, bulu idung udah merdeka—keluar-keluar. Bulu ketek udah kayak wig, astaga itu conge, bang, congee. Rambut nggak dicuci berapa hari itu? Nggak mandi kalo nggak sekolah, baju jarang dicuci. Tobat, bang, tobaaaaaaaat."

"Iya, iyaaaa, abang masakin. Berisik kamu."

"Horeeeeee!" seru Singapore.

"Btw, ini kaos baru," ujar Indonesia.

"Hah?"

"Baru nggak dicuci 2 bulan," lanjut Indonesia.

"NAJIIIIIISS!"

… pepatah bilang, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Nilailah buku dari harganya

.

.

.

Tubuh tegapnya mulai terbasahi rintik hujan. Langit mendung membuat suasana duka terasa lebih kental. Topi tentara yang ia kenakan menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan duka yang terpahat jelas di wajah sang pejuang muda. Pundaknya bergetar hebat dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Selembar kertas putih teremas di tangannya. Bau tulip masih tercium di surat itu. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiri di sana. Tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Entah tak lagi bisa merasakan lelah sepulangnya dari kunjungan ke Negara lain atau ia sudah kehilangan semua akal sehatnya. Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang cukup berani untuk memastikannya.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya bergerak, memasukan surat terakhir dari orang _itu_ ke saku dan untuk terakhir kalinya menatap dua batu nisa di hadapannya..

_Netherland _

_26 – 07 – 1581 _

_Batavia _

_08 – 12 – 1621 _

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Indonesia itu senang membuat teman. Maka itu banyak orang yang tidak segan menjadi temannya. Tidak banyak yang sukar menolak ajakannya. Dirinya yang begitu mudah dicintai itu memikat semua orang dengan keramahan dan semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Indonesia pun tidak segan mengejar mati-matian agar orang yang tidak menerima kehadirannya, menyerah dan menjadi salah satu temannya. Apalagi yang memiliki nasib sama seperti dirinya. Dia akan melakukan apapun; menyanjung dan memuja-muji apa saja yang bersangkutan dengan orang tersebut…

"Indiaaa~" seru Indonesia saat melihat India dari kejauhan.

"Namaste, Indonesia," ucap India pelan.

"Namaste namaste, India."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar banyak masalah yang sedang menimpamu. Pasti cukup lelah untuk menyelesaikannya ya," India mencoba berbasa-basi dengan kawannya.

"Hahaha tidak, tidak."

"Kau tidak kelelahan? Hebat juga kau," puji India.

"Bukan, bukan. Karena ada lagu Chaiyya Chaiyya dari negaramu, masalah politik sedikit terabaikan dan menjadi luntang lantung. Aku pun tidak begitu memperdulikannya, hahaha," gurau Indonesia.

Senyum polos di wajah Indonesia (translate: senyum bodoh) mengundang senyum (miris bin nggak ikhlas) dari India. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tetap teman.

.

.

.

Seisi kelas Asia Tenggara sedang menikmati istirahat dengan bermain Petak Umpet, permainan tradisional dari Indonesia yang tak lekang oleh waktu (beli kasetnya di toko terdekat). Sementara Philipine hanya duduk diam di sudut kelas. Menghela nafas dengan berat. Indonesia yang melihatnya pun segera menghampiri…

"Err, ada yang bisa kubantu, Indonesia?" tanya Philipine.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Indonesia tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Itu pertanyaan yang mestinya kulontarkan. Kenapa kau menghampiriku dengan loncat kodok begitu?'

"Tak jongkok," ujar Indonesia.

"Oh."

"Memikirkan masalahmu dengan China ya?"

Philipine terdiam sejenak. "—wow, tanpa basa-basi, eh?"

"Ah—hahaha. Aku kira—"

"Kau benar," sergah Philipine.

Indonesia tersenyum tipis—seolah memahami perasaan Philipine. "Jangan murung. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Berusahalah."

Philipine terbelalak. Ia terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Indonesia katakan. Kalimat yang keluar dari bocah paling "unik" di kelas berhasil membuat perasaannya nyaman. Tanpa disadari, ia pun tersenyum.

Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, senyum Philipine membuat Indo berpikir bahwa ia manis. Pikiran itu membuat Indonesia tersipu malu.

"Oke! Akan kubeli persenjataan dari Amerika dan menghancurkan China!" seru Philipine.

"A-anu, bukan itu maksudku," bisik Indonesia dengan tergagap.

Seruan Philipine berhasil menarik perhatian semua pandangan pada mereka berdua.. Saran yang baik diterima dengan lancar (?)

.

.

.

Bukankah cukup ia kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya? Tidakkah cukup semua kejadian yang menimpanya? Tidakkah ia juga pantas untuk bahagia?

… Indonesia sedang menonton TV dengan Yogya—menonton TV sementara Yogya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Tuan rumah yang begitu baik. Mereka sedang mengobrol ketika Indonesia tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Yogya," panggil Indonesia pelan.

"Ya?" Yogya mengalihkan perhatian dari PRnya dan mendapati wajah Indonesia yang pucat. "Kenapa, Mas Nusa?"

"Nama pesawat yang ditumpangi Malaysia namanya apa?"

"Melayu Air, kalo nggak salah, mas. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_**PESAWAT MELAYU AIR DIKABARKAN JATUH DI DAERAH BARAT SIANG INI. SAMPAI SEKARANG BELUM ADA KONFIRMASI LEBIH LANJUT"**_ suara berita dari TV menjawab pertanyaan Yogya.

"… Mas, nggak mikir kalau—"

Pete yang sedang dimakan oleh Indonesia jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya terkuai dan ia terduduk lemas di lantai. Wajahnya menatap kosong ke lantai dan ia terlihat sangat pucat.

Yogya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sendiri masih syok atas berita yang baru saja didengar. Ia memang tidak begitu mengenal Malaysia dengan baik, namun ia tahu bahwa Malaysia telah membuat Indonesia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari semua orang yang pernah membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa?" suara Indonesia terdengar pelan dan terluka.

"Mas?"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU LAGI? KENAPA? APA SEMUA ORANG YANG AKAN KUSAYANG AKAN PERGI SATU PERSATU? BUKANKAH SUDAH CUKUP KAU AMBIL NETHER DAN BATAVIA, TUHAN?"

Ia histeris. Suaranya bergetar di kalimat terakhir. Hilang. Hilang sudah kontrol dalam dirinya. Tak ada lagi akal sehat yang menyadarkannya. Yang tersisa hanya kegilaan dan hati yang terluka.

Mereka diam. Yogya tak bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Malaysia bisa saja sudah mati. Indonesia tak lagi memiliki akal sehat. Ini pertama kalinya ia terjebak di dalam keadaan yang begitu rumit. Ia bahkan lupa untuk bernafas dan harus menghembuskan nafas panjang, ketika telepon rumah tiba-tiba berdering.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Yogya sembari meninggalkan Indonesia dan pergi ke arah telepon. "Halo?"

_"INI SIAPA YAAA~?" _

"—Yogya"

_"Indo kemana?" _

"Di ruang tamu. Sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

_"Biarkan aku bicara dengannya."_

"—ini dengan siapa?"

"—"

Yogya melepaskan gagang telepon dan segera berlari ke tempat Indonesia. Ia menepuk pundak Indonesia—mencoba membuatnya mengangkat wajah. Namun Indonesia sudah diam bagaikan manekin. Tak bereaksi pada tindakan Yogya.

"Mas! Mas Nusa! Mas!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mas! Jangan nakutin aku kayak gitu dong. Mas Nusa!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Maaf ya, mas," ucap Yogya saat ia memikul Indonesia di pundaknya. Membawanya ke ruangan di mana sang penelpon masih menunggu.

"—hei Yogya, bagaimana ya jika aku juga mati?" gumam Indonesia.

"… Tak ada yang berbeda jika kau mati," ujar Yogya. "Tapi pasti akan ada yang hilang. Semua orang akan merasa ada yang kurang dari dunia ini. Semuanya akan kekurangan sesuatu jika kau mati."

Indonesia terdiam.

"Sampai," ujar Yogya. Ia mengambil gagang telepon dan memberikannya pada Indonesia yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Ini, untukmu."

Butuh sekitar 5 detik yang panjang untuk Indonesia mau menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih gagang telepon. Kemudian ia tempelkan gagang telepon itu di kupingnya.

"—Do~ Indo? Ini Indo? Apa Indon? Indooooooo~n. Haloooo? Lama sekali sih si Yogya. Halooooo~ Halo Banduuuung~ ibu kota persilangaaaan~"

"Periangan, bodoh."

"Oh iya ya? Ah? Indo? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu, bodoh."

"Indo kejaaaam~ aku menelpon karena melihat berita di TV. Tak kusangka awak pesawat dari Negeriku bisa lalai seperti itu. Ckck."

"Kenapa kau belum mati?"

"Aku tertinggal pesawat karena kesingan, hehehe,"

"… bodoh," sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah Indonesia.

.

.

.

Suasana aula sudah ramai akan murid-murid yang berkumpul untuk menghadiri upcara pagi disertai pidato membosankan dari kepala sekolah..

"Kenapa upacaranya belum dimulai juga?" gumam Thailand.

"Lapeeeeeeer," eluh Myanmar.

"Siapa yang ngomong laper?" tanya Malaysia, Myanmar mengangkat tangannya. "Ada makanan dari England, nih. Mau?"

"—lapeeeeeeeeer," eluh Myanmar—seolah tak mendengar ucapan Malaysia sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kepala sekolah nggak muncul-muncul? Kemana kepala botak nan bohay itu?" tanya Laos.

Suasana semakin riuh ketika kepala sekolah tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Banyak murid yang sudah mulai duduk dan bersandar di dinding. Membuat kerumunan yang tadinya rapi, menjadi acak adul dan tak teratur.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, lampu aula dinyalakan dan seseorang muncul..

"A-a-anu, ma-maaf haru-us menunggu lama. Berhu-hubungan dengan kepala sekolah yang sedang sakit, up—upacara kali ini akan diisi dengan—"

"Terlalu lama bicaranya," ujar Norway dari balik layar.

"Cantik ya dia," ucap Canada.

"Hungary yang melakukannya. Baguslah akhirnya ada junior yang bisa membuatku terbebas dari fujoshi satu itu," ucap China.

"—A-anu, silahkan nikmati acaranya."

"Hei, hei, hei, itu siapa yang sedang bicara di podium?" tanya Vietnam.

"NAAAAAAH, TEMAN-TEMAN, ADIK-ADIK KELAS, SAYA DAN BAND HERO SAYA AKAN MENGHIBUR ANDA SEMUA," seru Amerika.

"Berisik," ucap England pelan—ia sibuk dengan gitarnya.

"KAKAAAAAAAK!" Kamboja berteriak—berhasil mendapatkan seluruh sorot mata ke arahnya. "CEWEK CANTIK TADI SIAPA KAAAK?"

Hening menyelimuti seluruh isi aula. Beberapa diam karena lega Kamboja mau menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala mereka namun tak berani mereka lontarkan. Beberapa terdiam akan pertanyaan Kamboja yang tak pernah terlintas di kepala mereka. Dan beberapa menungu jawaban dengan kusyuk. Namun hening itu hilang ketika Amerika, England, Prussia dan Denmark terbahak.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN TERTAWAKAN?" teriakan dari balik panggung. Teriakan seorang gadis—"AKU BUKAN GADIS!" jadi sudah janda? Eeeh.. gadi—ia melepaskan rambut coklat yang ternyata merupakan rambut palsunya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Tirai terbuka dan terlihat sosok seorang Indonesia di dalam gaun Lolita dan ia sedang… mengangkang. Astaga, Indonesia.

"Apa?" geram Indonesia.

Ya, ia didandani menjadi seperti boneka oleh Hungary. Kerja kerasnya mendadani laki-laki kecil kita ini berhasil membuatnya tersamar. Ia dipaksa mengenakan gaun Lolita dan mengenakan rambut palsu yang berkuncir dua sepanjang pinggangnya. Dihiasi oleh pita dan bando manis. Poni yang panjang membuat wajah meronanya tak terlihat dari jauh.

"K-kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu," puji Philipine ketika ia berhasil menyeret Indonesia ke belakang panggung. Tawa meledak dari seluruh murid, terlebih dari murid kelas Asia Tenggara berhasil membuat Indonesia membatu di tempat.

"Diam," ucap Indonesia pelan.

Tawa Malaysia terdengar mendekat. Indonesia dan Philipine pun bungkam. Suara tawa bak monster itu semakin jelas dan dekat.

"Indon, kau sungguh terlihat menaw—" sepatu hak setinggi 5 cm melesat dengan kencang dan hampir mengenai wajah Malaysia sebelum menancap dalam ke tembok.

… Lebih baik jangan mencari masalah dengan para gadis perkasa.

.

.

.

Indo adalah anak yang sempurna di mata semua orang. Bahkan untuk menjadi pasangan homo, dia itu sempurn—

"Jangan frontal, mas, jangan frontal."

… saya mbak, dek.

"Dek, dek, dek-il! Sok akrab ah lu. Narrator aja—"

Jadi Indonesia merupakan Negara yang baik dalam berbudi pekerti dan pekerja keras..

"Selamat siang semuanya," sapa Indonesia dengan senyum kepada teman-temannya.

Hening.

"Halo?"

"Itu yang pakai baju rapi, rambutnya rapi, wangi sabunnya kecium sampai sini.. siapa?" tanya Myanmar.

"Mukanya familiar," gumam Thailand.

"Itu Indonesia, kan," ujar Brunei dengan polos—membuat seisi ruangan terkesiap.

"… Bang Indo?" tanya Singapore dengan suara yang terlalu keras.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Indonesia.

"K-kok jadi.. beda? Kan biasanya Lw b39!n!,, s0k a5ik 9h3t0 d3cH," ujar Myanmar.

"… anu, itu, kamu ngomong apa ya? Kasian pembaca," ucap Indonesia dengan polos. Myanmar ternganga mendengarnya. "Oh iya teman-teman, aku membuatkan kalian kue. Silahkan dicoba," ujar Indonesia sembari tersenyum dan menyodorkan sepiring kue Serabi yang masih hangat.

"Bang, kepleset dimana tadi?" tanya Singapore.

"Hahahaha kamu bercandanya bisa aja," balas Indonesia. Membuat Singapore memulutkan 'what the *fuuuuucck*' tanpa suara.

"Abang kan harus disogok dan diancam mau dibunuh dulu baru mau masakin buat orang lain, bang. Kebudayaan sendiri males banget dikembangin, akhirnya abang Malay yang ngembangin. Baru pas ada kabar penjiplakan abang kembangin," sindir Singapore.

"Ah, kamu ini. Itu cerita lama," jawab Indonesia.

Semuanya terdiam dalam kagum dan heran di saat yang sama.

"Alhamdulillah Indo akhirnya tobat," ujar Brunei.

"Hush! Kamu jahat banget Brunei. Dosa lho," ucap Thailand.

"Eh? Iya ya? Astagfir.. Astagfir.."

Indonesia tersenyum. Seluruh anggota kelas Asia Tenggara akhirnya satu persatu maju dan mengambil Kue Serabi dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Ini nggak ada racunnya kan, bang Indo?" tanya Thailand yang mendadak menjadi sopan kepada Indonesia.

"Hm? Hahaha mana mungkin aku tega melakukan hal itu. Kau pintar melucu ya, Thailand. Sama lucunya seperti Malaysia," ujar Indonesia.

Semuanya langsung diam. Sontak semuanya saling bertukar pandang. '_Indonesia yang biasanya mana mungkin mau memuji Malaysia?'_ pikir semua Nation dalam hati.

"Err.. enak bang kuenya," ujar Thailand—berbasa-basi.

"ABANG INI KOK ENAK BANGET SIH, BANG?" seru Kamboja.

"Bisa saja kamu. Aku hanya menggunakan sesendok borax kok. Apa benar seenak itu?" Indonesia tersenyum dengan polos.

Kamboja langsung menyemprotkan isi mulutnya kea rah Thailand. Brunei menelan pasrah dengan wajah horror. Singapore dan yang lain bergegas ke kamar mandi—tergesa mengeluarkan kembali kue yang suda tertelan dan masuk ke dalam mulut.

… contoh yang pantas ditiru—

"Ini narator kok oon sih? Udah dikasih borax gitu masih disuruh contoh."

"Sesat banget ini narator."

"Udah capek-capek acting jadi Garystu, masih aja dibilang panutan."

"Nanti makanan England juga dibilang enak, lagi."

"Ndon, please deh. Mana ada orang baik yang masak kue pake borax? Itu namanya—"

"Diem deh, Lon," Indo menatap dengan tatapan cinta (translate: _death glare_)

"… I-iya."

"Baaaaaaaaang," Singapore menghampiri Indonesia. "Ini udahan main sinetron-sinetronnya?"

"Udah. Bilang yang lain itu kuenya udah basi ya," ujar Indonesia dengan ringan.

"… Ndon, naratornya masih dengerin," ujar Malaysia.

"Biarin. Lagi mojok di ruangan gitu."

… Apa sebaiknya saya berhenti saja ya? (pundung)

.

.

.

Hujan yang turun sudah berubah menjadi rintik. Cahaya matahari yang berubah menjadi mega di ufuk barat memberikan pemandangan jelas untuk terakhir kalinya. Duka memenuhi seisi ruangan. Ketika tubuh sang pahlawan tak lagi hangat. Ketika sang pejuang muda kalah dalam pertarungan dan raganya tak lagi sanggup menahan luka dan rasa sakit.

Ia telah kalah.

Ia tak lagi bernyawa.

Senyum di wajahnya tak lagi ada.

Kini yang tersisa hanya hening abadi. Tak ada lagi senyum yang akan merekah di wajahnya. Tak akan lagi ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah tertidur nyenyak dalam kedamaian dan tak akan kembali bangun. Sosoknya tak lagi hidup. Tak ada lagi sosok hidup dari seorang pemuda Garuda, pemuda merah putih, sosoknya akan selalu dikenang sebagai pemuda Indonesia.

Malaysia duduk bersimpu dengan rapi. Ia tundukan kepalanya dan tangannya terkepal keras—kuku-kukunya mulai merobek telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia bergetar hebat.

"Abang.." Singapore mengelus pelan punggung kakaknya. Ia tak tega melihat Malaysia yang sekarang. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan kesedihan dari kehilangan sosok kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kamu istirahat, gih," ujar Malaysia.

"Nggak usah, bang."

"Kamu udah pingsan tadi," ujar Myanmar.

"… Temani aku, ya," pinta Singapore pada Myanmar.

Suasana duka tidak membuat ruangan lebih tenang. Lalu lalang dari kesibukan para kerabat membuat Malaysia menjadi satu-satunya yang duduk di samping tubuh kekasih tercintanya. Yang kini tak lagi hangat.

"Tubuhmu dingin, Ndon. Aku tak suka," gumam Malaysia. "Tapi aku senang kau tak perlu lagi membasahi pipimu dengan air mata. Kau tak harus lagi bersedih setiap kali mengingat Netherland dan Batavia. Kalian akan bertemu dan kembali berkumpul di dunia sana. Haha, ternyata cinta sejati pada akhirnya akan selalu bersama, ya. Kau bukan jodohku, Ndon," ujar Malaysia.

Semua mata menatap sosok Malaysia. Seolah telah mendengar sebuah pengakuan dari sang pendosa besar—mereka terdiam. Terhenti dari segala aktifitas. Hening menyelimuti mereka semua. Seolah diperintahkan untuk diam, mereka diam.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Malaysia menoleh dengan garang. "Apa lagi, sih?" bentak Malaysia.

"Ulang! Kurang feelingnya. Mana ekspresinya? Mana?"

"Berisik. Capek nih disuruh nangis mulu," eluh Malaysia.

"Ini pemakaman gue! Gueh! Lo, lo, lo, lo! Harus lebih sedih!" Indonesia menatap Thailand, Singapore, Brunei dan Myanmar yang sedang menghisap lollipop di sudut ruangan. "Kalian ini belum awesome! Harus lebih sedih! Depresi kalo perlu!"

"… Kalo digituin, ada juga ilfil," ketus Thailand.

"Abang, katanya mau main sinetron-sinetronan lagi. Ini mah drama sabun, bang," eluh Singapore.

"Ini buat dokumentasi. Siapa tau nanti aku mat—"

"Meninggal," sela Vietnam. "Kalo mati itu untuk—"

"Iya pokoknya itu, pas perang atau pas lagi kece-kecenya," sela Indonesia.

"Ngomong apaan sih bang? Kece, kece mulu. Keceplosan?" tanya Singapore.

"Cuma orang kece yang ngerti," sergah Indonesia.

"Mirip Prussia," gumam Brunei.

"Heh. Aku ini _trend center. _Bukan _follower_. Jangan samakan aku dengan si narsis itu," ucap Indonesia.

"Kau dan dia sama-sama banyak bicara," sindir Malaysia.

"Versi lebih udiknya," Myanmar menambahkan.

"… basyot kalian. Ayo, ayo, mulai dari awal!" seru Indonesia.

Semuanya kembali ke tempat awal—dimana mereka harus mengulang semuanya dari pertama. Keluhan dari semuanya membuat ruangan begitu ramai.

"Malon," Indo menghampiri Malaysia. Ia berdiri tegap dan menatap ke bawah—menatap wajah Malaysia.

"Ya?" tanya Malaysia yang sedang menebalkan bedak di wajahnya.

"Ucapanmu tentang Netherland dan Batavia tak ada di naskah. Tak perlu kau ulangi kali ini," Indonesia memukul pelan kepala Malaysia dengan gulungan naskah dan berbalik badan—meninggalkannya.

Malaysia tersenyum kecut menatap punggung Indonesia. '_Sesuai dugaanku. Ia sengaja menghentikan semuanya hanya karena nama mereka berdua kusebut,'_ pikir Malaysia dalam hati. '_Suaranya juga bergetar saat menyebutkan nama mereka. Hah. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa mengisi celah hatimu yang terluka.' _Maaf Indonesia, aku mencintaimu yang tidak mencintaiku. Tidak lebih dari mereka yang kau benar-benar cintai.

.

.

.

Disuatu siang saat jam istirahat sekolah, Malaysia sedang berbaring di rumput dan entah dari mana, Myanmar pun berada di tempat kejadian yang sama..

"Gue kesel sama Indo," gumam Myanmar.

"Sama."

"Dia itu nggak jelas. Kadang baik kadang nggak."

"Gaje tapi keren."

"Nggak lucu."

"Garing. Jadi pengen keripik singkong."

"n9et!kNy4 kYk 9N!"

"Alay tapi keren."

Myanmar terdiam.

"Indo itu keren," gumam Malaysia sembari menatapi langit.

"Mati sana," ujar Myanmar.

"Mati yang ke—ngajak ribut?" tuntut Malaysia.

… Indonesia, Indonesia (?)

.

.

.

"Ngh…"

"Ha! Ahh."

"Indon.. geser sedikit," pinta Malaysia.

"Ng! Nghh…"

"Tahan ya, Ndon."

"ap.. A! Aaaaaah! Mm-malon!"

"Ayolah Indon, aku mencoba menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Ngh… Ta-tapi Ma… Malon.. Ngh… sa—"

"Ssshhh."

… Singapore dan Thailand saling bertatapan dengan wajah merona. Sementara Brunei sudah memejamkan mata dengan erat sembari berkomat-kamit layaknya seorang dukun.

"A-anu, Singapore, mereka sedang apa?" tanya Thailand.

Singapore menggeleng sembari menganggkat bahu.

"Astagfir.. astagfir… astagfir… astagfir.. astagfir.."

"Coba ketuk—"

Belum sempat Thailand selesai bicara, pintu kamar Malaysia sudah berhasil roboh berkat tendangan maut milik Singapore.

"—pintunya."

"Kamu pinter banget sih, dek," geram Malaysia.

"Abang—"

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia dan Malaysia secara bersamaan.

Singapore tidak bisa melanjutkan tuduhan dan teriakan-teriakan yang sudah ia siapkan dalam kepalanya ketika mendapati kedua kakaknya sedang…

Mengorek kuping.

"Ng-nggak jadi. Nanti pintunya diganti deh bang. Hehehe," Singapore menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

"Astagfir.. Astagfir.. Astagfir.. Astagfir.. Astagfir.. Astagfir.. Astagfir.."

"Ngapain sih Brunei?" tanya Thailand.

"Astagfir.. berdoa, astagfir.."

"Emang ada apa?" tanya Indonesia.

Brunei membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya. "Astagfir.. udah ya?"

"Udah, non," sindir Malaysia.

"O-oh, Astagfir.."

.

.

.

Indonesia membuka pintu rumahnya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Namun keadaan rumah yang terjaga dengan ketat dari segala arah, tak dapat dihindari ia pun harus berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan dan.. orang asing.

"Tuan dari mana?"

"Anda terlihat sangat kotor."

"Air sumurnya sudah siap, tuan."

"Go! Go! Malindo!"

Indo pun menjawab semua pertanyaan sembari berlari. "Dari sana. Iya memang kotor. Gunakan airnya untuk rebus adik. Ma-makasih siapapun dirimu."

Ia segera mengunci diri sesampainya di kamar. Ia jatuh terduduk. Diremasnya kotak merah lusuh dengan sisa-sisa tanah di sekelilingnya. Ia berhasil menemukan kotak tersebut di rumah lamanya. _Terkunci,_ pikir Indonesia ketika ia hendak membuka kotak tersebut. Ia melihat sekeliling ruang dan menemukan peniti di atas meja lampunya. Diambilnya peniti tersebut dan dibukanya dengan paksa. Ia berhasil.

Bukan barang berharga. Bukan emas permata. Hanya beberapa kertas dan barang lama milik seorang bocah. Indonesia langsung mengambil sebuah foto lama dari semua tumpukan benda yang ada. Diletakkannya kotak merah itu di samping tubuhnya yang masih tersengal dari berlari-lari. Ia terdiam menatap foto di tangannya.

Sosok yang begitu merindukan hati. Bocah kecil di dalam foto tersenyum dengan bahagia. Dirangkulnya kedua orang tuanya yang juga tersenyum dan kelihatan bahagia. Namun kemana keluarga ini sekarang?

Kendati tak ada yang abadi dalam hidup, Tuhan memberikan bahagia pada Indonesia dan kemudian mengambilnya dengan paksa. Diambilnya seorang anak dan seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya dengan tembakan senjata api. Indonesia menghela nafas panjang. Semuanya musnah dalam limpahan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh dingin kedua orang yang ia cintai. Yang tersisa hanya duka dan harta karun milik bocah kecilnya—Batavia. '_Ia seharusnya sudah remaja sekarang,_' pikir Indonesia ketika ia memikirkan bocah kecilnya yang takkan lagi bisa tumbuh. Nafas berat ia hirup. Segenap hati ia mencoba untuk menahan semua perasaaan duka yang mulai tertampung dan hampir tumpah.

_Disana tempat lahir beta_

_Dibuai, dibesarkan bunda_

_Tempat berlindung di hari tua_

_Sampai akhir menutup mata.._

_._

_.  
_

_**fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

A/N: Jeng! Jeng! Jeng~! Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang mau nge-review fic ini :'D nggak nyangka bisa dapet review sebanyak ini (mungkin sedikit, tapi buat saya ini udah amajing bisa dapet review segini banyak). Makasih. Makasih. Ada info yang sedikit memalukan; awalnya ini fic nggak mau dibuat berseri. Tapi karena kenorakan dan keudikan saya, lupa klik "complete" dan main di post aja xD *dibakar pembaca* jadi saya berjuang keras membuat request yang sudah datang dan menjawab panggilan anda (Papapararara~ anda pesan, kami bakar). Saya senang bisa dapet review dari author-author senior. Langsung dorong tembok sambil ngebor saya #halah. Semoga fic kali ini memuaskan dan nggak mengecewakan. Soalnya menurut saya ini nggak begitu lucu setelah dibaca ulang (rahasia ilahi *lho). Oh iya, cerita yang Singapore nitip oleh-oleh dan tiba-tiba ada tulisan instruksi gaje di sampingnya itu karena tadinya mau nulis tanpa spasi, tapi malah dihilangkan oleh FFN T^T yaah.. Sekali lagi, makasih semuanya ^^

Yang udah review, nggak dilarang nge-review lagi kok. Bener deh. Gratis lagi. Nggak pake bayar. Sumpeh deh, ane zuzur #plak


End file.
